Journals through Time
by Blue TARDIS Everdeen
Summary: Series of Journal entries from ten-year old versions of historical characters from Doctor Who, and their first encounters with the Time Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a series of Journal entries; from historical figures in Doctor Who. Each one is supposed to be ten years old. They are in chronological order, and the dates are right. Each person's account of the Doctor and their adventures with him are completely accurate, according to the history books at the University of Gallifrey. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Doctor Who, that is owned by the wonderful Russell T. Davies and Steven Moffat, respectively. **

**From the writing book of William Shakespeare**

_19 April, the year of our lord 1574_

I was given this book on my journey home from school. It is a peculiar book; for it has no words on the pages. I asked mother why this was. She said it was because it was for writing in. I met a most interesting man on my way home. He came out of this large blue box; stumbling around like a drunk man. I asked him if he was alright, and he said 'Oh yes, I'm fine.' He straightened something that was around his neck; it was a long piece of cloth that was tied into the top of his blouse. It was blue in colour; and it had circular patterns on it. He leaned down so he was looking at me in the eye, and said:

'Hello, Will.'

'How do you come to know my name, sir?' I asked.

'Well' he said, moving his head to the right. 'I've been watching you, Will.'

'What do you mean by "watching me?" _He has peculiar words,_ I thought.

'I mean that I have been going to different parts of your life, watching to see how you grow up.' He got on one of his knees in the wet dirt, and put one of his hands onto my shoulder. 'You become a very famous person, Will.' He pulled out from his cloak a blue book; with shapes on the front. 'Here, Will. I want you to have this. Think of it as an early birthday present.' He stood up, rubbing the dirt off of his trouser leg, and turned back to his box. 'You become someone very famous, the most famous playwright in the world.' I watched in wonder at his box, getting less and less easier to see. Then it was gone.

_I wonder what he means. _I thought to myself. _I wonder…_


	2. Chapter 2

**From the Journal of Benjamin Franklin**

May 15, 1716

I got this journal from my mother. She says I need to "write down my feelings." I don't want to. I want to go in my laboratory. I'm working on a new invention: it's called 'tape'. It can hold papers to anything without nails or pegs. I met a strange man in town today. He was carrying a chicken under his arm and a he had a bow and quiver on his back. He was running through the square; following him was a woman with the reddest hair I have ever seen. I followed them; they ended up at my barn! I peeked through the door; listening to their conversation.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" The woman said.

"Nothing Amy. Nothing at all." He leaned forward; I expected him to fall, but he didn't. He stopped before he hit the ground. He snapped his fingers; and light suddenly shone through the barn. The unseen thing suddenly took the shape of a blue box.

"How is this possible?" I blurted out. No sooner had I said the words, did the man and woman turn and notice me.

"Ah, Ben." The man called the 'Doctor' said. "I see you've got my present." He waved his arm in the direction of my journal which I had clutched in my arms.

"What do you mean it's 'your present'? I got this from my mother!"

"No, I gave it to her to give to you." He kneeled down; looking me in the eye. "Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes. I like the color blue." I ran my hands over the cover. "How did you know that?"

"I have my ways," he said; then blinked at me with one eye. He took the hand of his beautiful woman; 'Amy' I think she was called. They have such strange names.

"See you later, Ben." The Doctor said, stepping into the blue box. "I hope you have a fantastic life"


	3. Chapter 3

**From the Diary of Reinette Poisson**

12 November, 1731

Mother says that I have to practise my penmanship if I want to be a 'Lady' someday. I don't want to be a lady. I want to be like the other girls.

I met someone today. It was a man. He came through my stone fireplace in my bedchamber. He was such a strange man, but I'm glad I met him. He got rid of a scary monster in my room. He was funny. He called me Nettie. I've only ever been called by that by the servants. He wore some strange clothing as well. He had around his neck a rather strange cravat that was long and narrow and it had circles on it. His coat and trousers were brown and striped. His shoes were flat, coloured white and had strings in them. They had a star on them as well. His hair was sticking up in the front, and it was brown. He had big, brown eyes that looked old, even though he looked very young.

The monster he scared away was making a sound like a clock. It looked like a man; but my visitor explained it wasn't a man. It was wearing a scary mask. He told me to 'DUCK!' and he knocked the monster's head off his body! I was scared! The man chased the headless monster around for a little while, then took out a small silver stick and pointed it at the monster. The monster fell down on the floor. It made a loud noise! The man grinned at me and said:

'See ya later, Nettie! I sure have enjoyed this!'

Then he went back through my fireplace. I miss the strange man; my lonely angel.


	4. Chapter 4

From the Journal of Charles Dickens

20 February, 1822

I met a person today. I didn't ask his name. But he knew mine. He called me 'Charlie.' He was a funny man. He was wearing a bowtie around his neck; and black braces coming from his trousers. His coat was a black and brown coloured; and his hair was brown as well. He was stumbling around like he had too much to drink. He came out of this strange box-like structure; it was a really beautiful blue. Much like this journal. I got this from him. He said I would be a famous writer someday. I hope so. He also said I would meet him again one day. I asked him when, and he said he couldn't tell me. Something about 'spoilers.' I liked that man; I hope he visits me again soon!


	5. Chapter 5

From the Journal of Vincent Van Gogh

25 August, 1863

I got some new paints today. From my friend. My special friend. He said he was from my future. I also got this journal from him. It's lovely; it has a hard front; with squares as the pattern. I made a picture for him. He said:

'Oh, that's brilliant, Vincent!' He held it up to the light. 'I'm gonna hang this up in my TARDIS, for everyone to see!' He pulled me into a hug; his brown striped jacket smelled metallic; it was a good smell.

'I am glad you like it!' I said; pressed up against him.

'I do! And I'll bet Rose will love it too!' He ran back to his blue box; he was in it for a while, then he came back out with a package in his hand.

'Here, Vincent. I want you to have this, for writing in.' He pushed the package into my arms. 'I hope you like it!' He hugged me again with one arm; then he walked back to his box; no, the TARDIS, I believe. I watched as the box started to go away; little by little. I'll miss him, my special friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**From the Journal of Sigmund Freud**

6 May 1866

Today's my birthday! I'm ten years old today! I got a lot of presents, but my favourite one is this journal. It came with a card that said: 'To Siggy. Hope your birthday is MAGICAL!' The card wasn't signed. I asked Mother where she got it, and she said:

'From one of your father's friends. I think he's a doctor.' She went away from me for a moment, and then came back with a photograph.

'Here he is, there.' She pointed to a tall, skinny man next to my father.

'The one with the spectacles?'

'Yes, dear.'

'Alright. Thank you, Mother.' I said, and I took the journal back to my room.

I wish i could have met this 'Doctor'. He looks like a nice man.


	7. Chapter 7

From the journal of Winston L. Churchill 

19 September, 1884

Father got me this blue journal for my birthday three months ago. I love it. It has a hard front with blue squares on it. It has a lot of pages in it. He said the journal was from his 'travelling friend.' I wonder if he means the Doctor. Father is still off visiting someone; I think he said 'consulting detective'. I remember the first time I met the Doctor; on my birthday three months ago. I was walking home from school, reading my favourite book; "A Study in Scarlet." I loved mystery stories, and stories about other worlds beyond ours. I felt someone hit me on the shoulder; and when I turned around the Doctor was standing there.

'Hello, Winnie!' He said with a grin. 'Happy birthday!' He picked me up in a hug.

'I'm sorry, sir. Who are you exactly?'

'Why, I'm the Doctor!'

'Doctor who?'

'No, just The Doctor.' He let me go then; and spun around in place. 'I have something to give you, Winnie.' He walked back to this thing which looked like a big blue wooden box with a light on top. He was in there awhile, and then he came out. He pushed his shaggy hair to one side and adjusted his braces and bowtie. 'Now Winnie, you must be very careful with this.' He laid a rectangle shaped object in my hand. It was a journal! It was beautiful; it was the same colour as his blue box and it had a hard cover.

'Oh it's amazing, Doctor!'

He grinned. 'I'm glad you like it Winnie!' He gave me a soft hug. 'I'll see you again someday.' He turned and walked back to his box. I watched it go away. I will keep this journal forever.


End file.
